


Once Upon a Time

by Lunarlux



Series: On shot two shot, red shot blue shot [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Angst, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, Kings & Queens, Marriage of Convenience, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never wanted to marry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> THE TITLE MAKES ME WANT TO HIT MY HEAD AGAINST A GLASS DOOR, OH GAWD I KNOW IT'S SO BAD. *holds head in hands*  
> Anyways, I wanted to write something sad and take a brake from writing my wip "No seriously, I'm a girl" which is also about Teen Wolf and has Allydia and Sterek in it, but that one is more a comedy and not really angsty at all. 
> 
> I don't know why I made Chris dead, don't look at me I'm a horrible person.
> 
> This is un'beta'd tell me if there's any mistakes. The chances I'll continue this is pretty much 0 so if you want to take a shot at continuing it, tell me because I want to read it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The satiny cloth swept over her skin in such a way it made her shiver. Allison lightly sighed as she ran her hands across the velvety lace that hung off the dress in such a gorgeous way, it made her smile a little.

She had never wanted to marry, never thought she was fit for motherhood, like every other girl she had encountered. Well, except for Lydia, but she was something else, something forbidden.

 Allison shook her head to clear them of the thoughts. Lord Scott, she must think of Scott now. Lydia was just a noblewoman, nothing more than that. _But she is more_ , a voice in the back of her mind told her, _she’s everything._

Allison glared and her mother glanced up at her from where she was fixing the bottom of the white dress. “Is everything alright?” Victoria asked, raising a perfect eyebrow. Her mother was the strongest person she knew, she never took anything bullshit from anyone. Her father loved her the moment he had set eyes on he; her mother and her were devastated when he was killed protecting the King. Victoria glanced down at her hands, “Allison, you’re shaking.”

Before she could steady herself her mother grabbed her hands. “Sorry.” Allison mumbled in apology.

Her mother looked at her with sincere eyes. “It’s okay, dear. I understand you’re nervous.”

“It’s not that.” Allison whispered eyes out the window that pointed to the gardens, she dared not to look into her mother’s eyes.

Her mother’s grip tightened on her hands, almost too tight, but not enough to leave bruises; Allison winced at the pressure. “Allison, look at me.” Her mother’s voice was sharp and cold. She looked up and saw the blatant fear and desperation in her mother’s eyes, something she had never seen before. “I know you never fancied men, and you know that the laws forbid you to see that girl. I would’ve been content to let you live your life alone, unmarried, but you know our family cannot afford that anymore. Not since Kate.”

 Allison nodded and held back her urge to cry. Kate was her aunt, her father’s sister. She was one of Allison’s closest friends growing up. Lord Stiles was her closest friend, they grew up together since both of their father’s work for the king’s guard; he was practically her brother. Lord Isaac was her first and last male love, once upon a time, she believed she would marry him, but that had changed when he had met Princess Cora and fell deeply in love. They were still friends since it ended on good terms and he was a very kind person.

She was heartbroken for a while, but then she’d met Lydia. Lydia, whose strawberry blonde hair, always curled delicately on her shoulders and complemented her pale completion. Stiles had introduced them, saying that they’re both scary and badass and that they should be friends and scare the noble men out of their wits. They instantly hit it off and they were inseparable.

Allison doesn’t remember when she’d fallen in love with her. She remembered when she realized it though. They were in the library of the Argent manner and Lydia was leaned over a book, biting her lip in unknowingly. She had her forehead scrunched up concentration, and all Allison wanted to do was kiss her.

Sadly, Lydia was destined to be wedded to Prince Aiden, of Ira. Lydia didn’t love Aiden, she wanted to be free, wanted to travel the world. She wanted to run away, but she couldn’t. She loved Allison back; they had spent their days together, in love, and happy.  After three months of happiness, it was her eighteenth birthday and she was sent away to Ira, to marry the man she could never love.

Allison had planned to move there, so she could see her, even though they couldn’t be together. That’s when Kate finally went crazy and tried to burn the royal family, the Hales, alive in the palace. It didn’t work, since the castle was made of stone, but she was arrested and her head was cut off. The Argent family was under high security watch, and they weren’t allowed to leave, in fear that they might have been a part of Kate’s plan. Then Lord Scott, Stiles’s friend, had asked for her hand in marriage. Stiles had asked his friend, newly made brother after their parent’s marriage, to marry her so her family would be technically royalty. Allison had to accept, not for her, but for her family.

Stiles had met Prince Derek, the heir to the throne, and fallen in love. They had married even though marriage of the same sex was forbidden; it was allowed since it was the Prince. Allison tried not to feel too jealous of her friend.

So, here she was in her preparation room, with her mother’s hands in hers. She gave her mother a wary smile and steeled herself with determination. “I understand my duty, mother.”

Her mother had a split second to flash a smile before Stiles stuck his head in the room. He wore a sad smile and announced, “The ceremony has started.”

Her mother placed the veil gently over her face, linked their arms and asked, “Are you ready?”

Allison lifted her head high and took in a deep breath, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

The door clicked shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I would totally appreciate feedback, either in the comments here or at my tumblr: lunar-lux.tumblr.com


End file.
